Alone
by greenlilies
Summary: Mañana, cuando se encontrara con ella en el Robert E. Lee, inventaría una buena excusa y seria la chica madura. Hasta entonces, lloraría por Elena, por el mordisco y por lo miserablemente sola que se sentía. Drabble


**Diclaimer:** Nada es mio, solo la trama, todo le pertenece a L. J Smith

**Summary**: Mañana, cuando se encontrara con ella en el Robert E. Lee, inventaría una buena excusa y seria la chica madura. Hasta entonces, lloraría por Elena, por el mordisco y por lo miserablemente sola que se sentía.

**Nota**: Spoilers hasta _Invocación, _nada de lo que pasa en _Nightfall _sucede.

* * *

**Alone**

Estaba oscureciendo cuando Meredith la dejó en su casa. La pijamada se había acortado cuando –Bonnie no supo quién– se sacó el tema de Elena. Meredith y ella se miraron entre incomodas y tristes, no era un tema que sacaran a menudo, todavía las tenia afectadas.

Al final, cuando luchaban contra Klaus y ella los salvó, Elena se disolvió en el aire junto con los otros muertos y el malvado Klaus. Stefan y Damon –Bonnie supo que él, de un modo u otro, estaba enamorado de Elena– se fueron de Fell's Church y no volvieron.

Ninguno se despidió. De Damon era previsible, pero del cortés Stefan, era un poco decepcionante. De todas maneras, Bonnie y Meredith no lo tomaron mal, Stefan debía de estar muy mal después de perder dos veces a Elena. Debían de estar en Italia o en algún país europeo.

Se arregló un poco sus rizos pelirrojos y se acomodó su abrigo antes de entrar. La casa de los McCollough estaba muy solitaria sin sus padres y hermana, recordó que estaban en una aburrida reunión o algo así sobre el aburrido hospital donde trabajaba su aburrida hermana.

Decidió no llamar a sus padres para no preocuparlos. Era muy temprano para dormir, tal vez podría llamar a alguien…Meredith quedaba fuera de discusión, estaría hablando con Alaric y la conversación iba a ser muy corta si ella seguía incomoda. Caroline seria una buena opción sino fuese una zorra y no tenia ganas de lidiar con eso. Si Matt y ella no se hubieran besado, lo estaría llamando ahora mismo.

Y Elena…bueno era imposible que le contestara del mas allá.

Ese beso. Le había quitado su amistad con Matt, como Elena había desaparecido inesperadamente. Él la había besado por despecho, Meredith, centrada como era, le dijo que lo olvidara. Y luego… en su mente apareció otra cara: la guapísima de Damon (sus cabellos negros, sus traviesos ojos y su picara y peligrosa sonrisa). Era más guapo que todos los chicos de Robert E. Lee y Matt juntos.

La mente de Bonnie se llenó de imágenes de su beso con él, aquella noche cuando tenían que vigilar a Vickie Bennett de Tyler Smallwood y Klaus. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de deshacer los pensamientos sobre Damon. Tenia que olvidarlo, el encaprichamiento con él, era solo eso, un encaprichamiento. Nada más.

Probaría dormir para no aburrirse ella sola, quizá, cuando se durmiera, no soñaría con nada que tenga que ver con vampiros, hombres-lobos y Elena. Con ella tenia esperanza, pero (solo la parte racional de Bonnie) pensó que cuando ella estaba en sus sueños, utilizaba la energía…o poder de Klaus. Pero ahora que él no estaba, Elena no podría comunicarse con ella.

Descartó la opción y se fue a ver la televisión, a esa hora, lo mas probable, es que pasaran programas para adultos (Bonnie se horrorizó) y películas de terror. Buscó galletas en los estantes de la cocina y se decidió por las películas.

La película trataba sobre dos vampiros (_¡Que ironía!_) que transformaron a una pequeña niña moribunda y luego se iban a Paris. Recordó que Meredith le había contado algo así hace unos años, unos libros, supuso. Justo cuando llegaban a una especie de teatro, Bonnie se quedó dormida en el sofá.

Cayó en una profunda ensoñación, en la que aparecía la pequeña niña vampiro y ella misma. Se agarraban de las manos en un gran campo verde lleno de margaritas y, de pronto, la niña ahora era dos: Meredith y Elena. Giraban y giraban con las manos entrelazadas, se reían felices. Bonnie recordó cuando eran pequeñas y jugaban así con Caroline, cuando todo era más simple…

Unas grandes y cálidas manos la sacaron del grupo, vio la cara de Matt a centímetros de la suya…pero luego eran los fríos y sedosos labios de Damon quienes la besaban. Ella no respondió inmediatamente, pero luego se dejó llevar. Sentía sus manos en todas partes, esas mismas manos que la levantaban y llevaban a alguna superficie cómoda y familiar.

—Damon…— susurró contra sus labios.

Y, casi inmediatamente, se despertó aturdida en su cama y con un frio aterrador al ver la ventana abierta. Se tocó los labios en frente de su espejo y los vio hinchados y rojos. _¡El sueño fue verdad, _pensó sorprendida, _Damon estuvo aquí, ¡Aquí conmigo!, al menos explicaría que hago en mi cama y la ventana abierta. _Se restregó los ojos y negó incrédula. _Es muy improbable. Soy sonámbula, ya me lo han dicho. Si, eso debe ser: me dormí y luego me pasé a mi cama. La ventana ya debía de estar abierta. En cuanto los labios…_

Fue al baño para quitarse la hinchazón, agarró un poco de agua con las manos y se frotó los labios inútilmente, se miró en el espejo grande y casi se desgarra la garganta gritando: allí, en su cuello, dos pequeños agujeros que sobresaltaban sobrenaturalmente.

Evitó que en su garganta se colara el segundo grito de la noche, mejor no seria animar a sus vecinos a que llamaran a la policía. Inhaló y exhaló fuertemente por unos minutos y trato de calmarse. Buscó en sus recuerdos por si se lo había hecho antes. Nada. Ni dos abejas suicidas pudieron haberlo hecho, se recostó en el lavabo y suspiró.

_Qué pensaría Elena de mi, ella era valiente y no se asustaría por unas pequeñas marca. En cambio yo estoy a punto de desmayarme._

Se sintió usada; Damon había estado allí: besándola, tocándola y mordiéndola. A menos de que haya otro vampiro que pueda entrar a su casa, nadie pudo haberlo hecho. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, tal vez Meredith pensara que era muy infantil llorar por eso, pero simplemente la situación la superó.

Mañana, cuando se encontrara con ella en el Robert E. Lee, inventaría una buena excusa y seria la chica madura. Hasta entonces, lloraría por Elena, por el mordisco y por lo miserablemente sola que se sentía.


End file.
